small gesture, great meaning
by RaiseYourVoice88
Summary: ONE OK ROCK - Toru is sick and Alex drops by to take care of his illness-stricken friend.


Part: 1/8

Band: ONE OK ROCK

Characters: Alex & Toru

Disclaimer: Sadly the guys don't belong to me but only to themselves and I don't earn any money with this completely fictional story.

Comment: I wrote this little project in German but I thought I might as well translate it in English. I hope I get this done properly.

Toru rarely got sick but when it actually happened it was always quite bad. He hated having a running nose and to be shivering like an idiot. His whole body seemed to be in pain and he couldn't really move out of his bed even though he would prefer working on their new album with his colleagues. Said colleagues – Ryota, Taka and Tomoya – were his closest friends and he even considered them as a second family. Right now they must be in their rehearsal room, working on the newest songs even without their leader being around. All the lyrics for their next album were finished but they still needed some time to find the fitting melodies to all of them. The currently blond guitarist would prefer being with the three of them instead of being buried in the sheets and coughing his lungs out. He didn't want to sleep anymore even if his eyes hurt almost permanently and didn't seem to agree on staying opened. Every now and then his eyes almost closed without him being able to resist and an annoyed sigh left his sore throat before he decided to finally give in to another round of restless sleep. Right when his eyelids drifted close the doorbell started ringing with a sharp sound.

"Who rings like an idiot at this hour?" His voice was husky and the still ongoing sound of the bell hurt his currently over-sensitive hearing. Somehow he managed to get out of his bed without falling down through the upcoming dizziness. He wrapped the blanket tightly around his shoulders and staggered to the front door of his small flat. Another ringing was heard from said door, this time even more forceful, and Toru opened the dark wooden object with a swift movement. The ringing stopped and left a dull feeling inside his head while his annoyed gaze was directed at the person in front of him.

"Alex? What do you want?" He couldn't keep his scratchy voice from sounding obviously surprised about this unexpected visitor. The other one seemed a little shocked about what he saw at first but the typical grin spread quickly over his whole features only seconds later before opening his arms in a "Tadaa"-gesture.

"Taka-chan called me all worried because you are sick. He asked me to drop by and look out for you while the others are occupied with preparing the upcoming album. He sounded really, really worried and looking at you now…I think didn't exaggerate." Alex finished his explanation with eyeing up the younger one before looking at him with pleading puppy-eyes, begging silently to be invited to enter the flat. Toru didn't feel like the company of this big hyperactive child but he knew his American-born friend wouldn't leave no matter how often he'd tell him to. The guitarist heaved an almost tortured sounding sigh before stepping aside. Of course Alex immediately got inside without even thinking about it.

"I told Ryota yesterday that I'm fine. What did he tell the other?" The blond grumbled slightly annoyed and closed the door with a low 'click'. Taka was always caring when it came to his beloved ones but he obviously considered Toru's condition as quite bad if he sent someone to look after him - especially when this someone was Alex. Sure, the ex-guitarist was reliable if one ignored his often stupid behavior and weird ideas but it seemed exaggerated to have him as a babysitter. The fact that Toru felt far from okay stopped him from starting a discussion about the necessity of all this so he simply hoped Alex had one of his bearable days.

"I think it's cute how much they care about your well-being. Taka even told me several times that I have to behave myself and shouldn't be an annoyance to you." Alex grinned amused when he thought of the call about an hour ago. Now he finally got rid of his shoes and the jacket before facing his friend again. Toru wanted to reply but he only managed to cough heavily and pulled the blanket even closer. He definitely hated being sick! Toru made a mental notice to scold Taka later for sending Alex over even though it was a sweet gesture. He couldn't really be mad at the vocalist and he knew the other one only meant the best for him but he didn't have to tell him.

"You don't sound too good. Maybe it's best you go back to bed and I'll make a tea for you. Have you already eaten today? I brought some fruits and a can of hotpot." The elder sounded totally docile all of a sudden and gave a decent smile. Alex obviously took Taka's words to heart and tried to act as helpful as possible. Toru didn't even try to talk back and just nodded in agreement while looking at the plastic bag the other one had lifted up while talking. Inside said bag was the mentioned can, a few apples, bananas, pears and oranges. The blonde thought for a fraction of time before reaching for an orange and an apple. He wasn't really hungry but he knew he should at least eat a little bit. Before he was able to toddle back into his bedroom, the fruits were taken away from him again and made him frown in confusion.

"Don't give me this look. The apple has to be washed and the orange has to undress before being edible. You go and get back to bed. I'll take care of this." Alex patted the smaller one's head in a slightly teasing manner before rushing into the kitchen without waiting for a reaction. Toru grumbled but couldn't avoid a small grin to appear on his lips when he heard the other one whistling "You can leave your head on".

When Toru had to cough once again he finally got back into his bedroom and cuddled into the blanket after lying down on the comfy mattress. He pulled the blanket so far up that it almost reached the tip of his nose to make sure he wouldn't feel cold. Toru closed his eyes and listened to the electric kettle bubbling in the kitchen and the soft clinging of dishes. Of course there was no way he'd ever admit it but he was actually glad to have someone around. It was lonesome when one had to stay abed the whole day because of sickness and especially in such weak moments it was a relief to know someone was close to take care of everything.

"Toru-chaaaan. Your tea and the food are done." Toru had almost fallen asleep when the other's voice stirred him completely awake again. Opening his eyes the blonde looked at the widely grinning ex-guitarist who placed the cup and a plate on the small bedside table. Looking a little closer at the elder Toru noticed that one of his eyes was slightly reddened.

"What happened to you?" The bandleader spoke with a low but still scratchy voice while glancing at his friend with attentive eyes. Alex blinked confused at first before he seemed to get what this was about and he lifted a hand to said eye.

"Ah…that was…The orange struggled when I undressed her…" The answer sounded almost abashed and the taller male scratched the tip of his nose with a soft grin when Toru's suppressed laughter turned to coughing. To prevent Alex from starting a ridiculous talk about squirting fruits, Toru decided to dismiss every comment coming to his mind and just took the piece of apple that was now hold out to him. The blond hadn't eaten anything by now even though it was already past midday but he hadn't dared to get up thanks to the always upcoming giddiness. He also didn't want to eat much anyway. It wasn't that he felt nauseated and there was no risk of seeing the food twice but he simply didn't feel like it. That's why it certainly was good to have Alex here because otherwise he wouldn't have eaten anything for the rest of the day either but the elder would make sure of it now. Concerning aliment, only the two bottles of water next to his bed had gotten his attention today by now.

"Did you take your temperature?" Alex voice cut through the silence while the e-guitarist sat down at the edge of the bed and watched his friend eating the prepared fruits. The slightly glassy eyes of the younger male were directed at the other only seconds later before Toru answered with a soft shaking of his head. In the next moment he felt the gentle touch of a palm against his forehead, lingering there for a short time.

"Hm, the fever doesn't seem too high. Let's hope it won't get worse." The taller male smiled lightly at his friend and removed his hand. Even when he was sick Toru still was as stubborn as always. An amused grin appeared on Alex lips at this thought when he leaned back again.

"I bet it's gone soon. I just have to sleep some more and drink a lot of water. No reason to freak out." Covering his mouth with the hand the leader tried to suppress a yawn and sank deeper into the sheets. Alex only shook his head with a low laughter.

"Don't forget that you have to eat something, too. I guess you're right, you should go back to sleep. I'll stick around a little longer it you don't mind. There's nothing else for me to do anyway and I think some company is nice for both of us. When you wake up again I'll make some proper food for you."

Toru listened to the caring words and a soft smile appeared on his slightly dry lips. His friend could be truly cute sometimes. Now he felt almost guilty for being annoyed of the other one's visit at first. Alex really tried his best to be of help and he only meant the best for the younger one.

"Okay, stay if you like to. You know where everything is but don't dare to make a mess!" The blonde guitarist pulled the blanket a bit higher and sighed lowly. His head hurt and he only wanted to sleep. When he got an obedient nod from Alex he slowly closed his eyes while cuddling up in the sheets

"Don't worry. As long as you're sick I'm gonna behave myself." Fortunately Toru couldn't see the huge grin on the other's lips. In the next moment the younger felt the mattress lifting up a bit and he almost felt Alex' gaze resting on him. Before he was able to open his eyes again and ask if something was wrong, he felt a light pressure against his warm forehead that was definitely cause by a soft pair of lips. Fingertips brushed over the very same spot afterwards and normally Toru would complain about such a treatment but this time he allowed himself to almost enjoy the short contact. Only a few seconds later he fell asleep with a whispered "sleep well" reaching his ears.

-The End-


End file.
